


From Text To Reality

by JHMKWrites



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHMKWrites/pseuds/JHMKWrites
Summary: Based on the "Send your man dirty text on a gathering" challenge on TiktokJoy was just being playful sending her boyfriend Jinwoo one long ass dirty message during a party organized by their friends.And Boy...Jinwoo came rushing to her and drive their way into making the text message to realityBack storyhere
Kudos: 7





	From Text To Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unusual pairing..  
> Please dont hate me
> 
> English is not my first language so bad grammars and confusing pronouns ahead
> 
> Mature content ahead  
> if this is not for you..  
> Then skip

The moment Jinwoo read Joy's message, isa lang ang alam nyang dapat gawin.. Grab his woman and leave this party.

Apologies to Seunghoon for ditching his party..

but the way his pants went tight after reading his girlfriend's text, they had to go or he will be feeling blue the whole night.

Jinwoo started driving looking for the nearest hotel they can go to.

With how horny both them are, having sex at home is not an option.

Everything that is to happen tonight is for them and them only and no neighbor is allowed to hear everything.

**_"You one naughty woman"_** was the first thing he said the moment the doors are closed.

He pinned her on the wall, making her giggle. She is enjoying how he was turned on. 

It was her fault, and she is to get the roughest punishment for waking up all his senses off-guard.

He started nibbling her neck, sucking it, leaving marks just like how she likes it as his hands starts to travel,

lifting her skirt, trying to locate that one spot he wanted to own. 

**_"Oh my.. baby... you're wet"_** he whispered on her ears as he slid his hands inside her undies, touching her most sensitive part, tracing the fold of her clit, stroking it slowly...

_**"Shit love..."**_ Joy uttered as he continue to use his fingers, making small circles...

For some reason, Jinwoo knows how to pleasure her, without having the need to tell him. He knows when to go hard and go slow. Jinwoo knows how to make her beg for sex.

_**"Love.. please.. own me"**_ was the next word Joy said when she felt his erection, poking her. 

_**"Not yet... a naughty girl like you should be punished for being horny, sending me dirty messages out of nowhere"**_ he whispered as he inserts one finger inside her.

_**"Fuck...."**_ she was moaning as he continues, nibbling her neck and fucking her using his fingers...

still, her back facing him, he slowly unzips her dress, kissing her back, his fingers still nonstop...

_**"Jinwoo please.."** _  
_**"Not until you call me daddy"** _  
_**"Daddy.. please"** _

He continued pleasuring her using his fingers, he was sure to make her finish first before switching positions.

While she was just being playful, sending that text, she wasnt expecting he is to make those text into reality..

And she was all ready to get drunk with love today from him and as soon as she came, He went back into undressing her, letting her dress drop on the floor.. kissing every part of her body exposed as he removes her undies one by one.

He lifted her up and threw her jokingly in bed.

_**"Omo!"**_ napasigaw si Joy sa gulat, and the next thing she noticed is how Jinwoo dimmed the lights inside their hotel room,

she was completely naked and she can see herself being their room was surrounded with mirrors..

She watches as Jinwoo strips.. Clothes thrown,

She jokingly spread her legs as Jinwoo climbs slowly in bed..

She saw how he smirked with what she did but before he can approach her, she place her fingers on his forehead, stopping him from getting closer.

**_"Daddy... Sit"_** he cant help but chuckle with what she said.

The way she said Daddy in the sweetest voice ever and how saying sit in a stern, commanding way... 

He sat down per command, both his arms supporting his weight as he watches Joy approaching him, her arms on his legs, slowly climbing up, like a vixen ready to indulge in her prey. 

Joy was not kidding with how she imagined their night would be.

how she was playing with his hard member. The way her hand were gliding up and down, her thumb making circular motions on the tip of his glands.. while he nibbles her neck in return, just like how she likes it.

He watches as Joy's head slowly moves down.. she looked at him for the last time before teasing him as she licks the side of his shaft.

She seems to be fascinated by the veins showing as she focus on it, licking on those parts, sucking it as if she's trying to catch a melting part of an ice pop.

She stick her tongue out and lick the bottom of his dick, moving up before swallowing him whole. 

He cant help but tilt his head up as he savor the way Joy is owning him. He doesn't have to tell her what to do, she knows how to perfectly welcome his dick insider her mouth,

Sucking it deliciously, as if she's been deprived of a well served meal for a long time. And the way her head was bopping..Its a delight watching her blow his way to paradise.

_**"Oh daddy, please dont tell me your done.. You still need to bang your baby"**_ and that was enough for his dick to go hard again as he follow her lead..

**_"But first,, I would love to have a taste of you baby"_ **

Oh yes please, was the first thing that pops on Joy's mind the moment Jinwoo whispered those words to her ears.

Knowing how her boyfriend's tongue can do wonders, she was willing to let him eat her up, fuck if she pass out out of pleasure, her pussy is his and his to relish until whenever. 

The moans she can’t utter when they play under the sheets at home..   
It seems like it found its own freedom as her cry for pleasure fill the entire room.

His tongue doing wonders, sucking, licking conquering her.. making her loose her mind. Making her come twice!

Again, that text was just for fun..  
Well yeah, she had to admit, a part intentional, specially how Jinwoo was wearing that nirvana black tshirt she likes, his pants tight enough to show his sexy ass she likes to squeeze while he thrust inside her.

It was not long enough until he, again, started worshiping her entire body, the way he cups her breast, playing with her nipples while the other was inside his mouth, sucking it like a mad man in need of water after experiencing a terrible drought,

It seems like her message really did trigger the wild beast sleeping inside her boyfriend's deer looking visuals...

The excitement continues as she felt the tip of his dick aiming for the target and she was willing to let him in, the sensation of having to feel him entering, those angry veins she was sucking a while ago and how they feel now inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continue to thrust, deeper.. his eyes closed, biting the top of his lips..

_**"Love.. you're so warm....."**_ he whispered on her ears as his pace started to get a little faster, how she was shaken by the way his pounding her with such force, until...

**_"ohhh..."_** by the sound of it, it seems like Jinwoo hit her spot and with no time wasted he continued moving, aiming for the target.

The way his back stings a little, it seems like the battle scars are starting to form, He gave her a kiss on the lips, and moved back to her neck.. 

*Giggle* 

Why is she giggling? He looked at her to find out why but she was facing to the left, he followed her vision and smiled at her as they both look at their reflection in the mirror. She pouted her lips, pointing in the ceiling, he looked back and saw the reflection shows how he was on top of her. 

Jinwoo looked at her, gave her a meaningful smirk and removed the sheets covering them, both of their eyes on wall as they watch their reflections..

Both of them were turn on by the way they can actually see how their bodies unite.

The fire kept on burning, the moans were getting louder, the pace continues to build up, still they would randomly whisper their I love you's as they reach their ends.

They were both exhausted, it’s been a while since they had sex as wild as today and it was worth the trouble of them having to drive to wherever there are and the way their friends would give them a meaningful look for sure the next day.

They were cuddling as they let their sore bodies rest after having to play for hours.

_**"Told yah! I'll drain the hell out of you today my love"**_ she said as she comfortably place her head on top of his chest. The way his heart was racing as if he ran a marathon in his fastest pace somehow made her feel accomplished tonight.

_**"well good luck on walking your way to work tomorrow.. without your legs shaking"**_ he answers as he plays with her hair..

_**"well, i dont think I can even stand up... not like it matters, its the holidays anyways so I dont need to go to work for a few days"**_ Joy closed her eyes, loving the way Jinwoo was playing with her hair as he hugs her tightly.

_**"Oh.. right.. wala nga palang trabaho bukas"**_ and to her surprise, he is again on top of her after speaking.

_**"oh yes daddy, but can we shower please and then maybe you can pin me on the wall, my back facing you as you fuck me in the shower"** _

__

_**"You are so gonna regret that dirty talk"**_ was the last words she heard before Jinwoo lift her up as he walk his way inside the shower room.

While she was not sure how come her boyfriend still have energy left after what they did, yet she is excited...

anticipating as to what is in store for her the moment Jinwoo close the bathroom door.


End file.
